The odd little story
by Tori9119
Summary: Just a story about a few dreams I had all smushed together ... not for really serious people.


A Very Strange Day in a Very Strange Dream  
  
A/N: This is about a few dreams I had and I'm meshing them all together with some made-up stuff it's kind of odd (meaning blue penguin type odd.)Oh and I am Tori in this thingy! Inuyasha and the rest of the characters except my grandma are all from movies and TV shows, even the penguins I just can't remember where exactly they're from! Of course my grandma is my grandma! Also, please don't criticize my script form, it is my friend(hugs the script form)Anyway let the ridiculous, pointless story begin!

Tori: It's a great day! I'm gonna go scootering and ...umm... what the heck! (Sees a flock of blue and pink penguins parading down the driveway in the middle of the summer)

Penguins: Quiok EEEEE! (One takes a loaf of bread that suddenly appeared in my hands)  
Tori: umm... o... k... scratches head oh well! (Jumps off porch and looks)  
around I can't find my scooter or the pogo stick! Guess I'll go take a  
nap!  
  
(Later) Tori: Wakes up from sleeping wow I'm really hungry now! GRANDMA FOOD!!!!!! (Is at grandma's house)  
( 5 minutes later) Tori: Grandma still hasn't come! (Leaves her bedroom) Grand-! Where did the roof go!?! (The roof seems to be eaten off the hallway) O...k.... what the heck is going on now!!! (Walks down hallway toward where the TV room is and suddenly Shippo is following me)

Shippo: Hi!

A voice from behind me: Hello have you seen my precious?!? (I turn around and Gollum is hanging from the broken wall and starts singing a song about the ring and how it's precious) Shippo: Scary person!(runs away)  
Tori: (Runs to TV room screaming and notices that the hall way is a lot longer than usual but still seems normal) I wanna go home! (It starts raining and since the roof is gone I start getting soaked then I reached the TV room where I was happy to be until I looked up) Ahhhhh! (Runs back down the hall after seeing a bunch of Frankenstein's monster type looking people typing on type writers in the TV room and one using the computer)  
  
Tori: (starts crying) Where is grandma! (Runs opposite way towards living room) Inuyasha?? (Inuyasha is loafing on the couch eating grapes)  
Inuyasha: Yeah? What do ya want from me? (Inuyasha jumps off the couch and threw the rest of the grapes out the window)  
Tori: (runs up and gives him a hug) Yay! Now I'm not alone!  
Inuyasha: Get off me! Go find Miroku if you want to do that!  
Tori: Ok! But you're coming with me!  
Inuyasha: No! I'm not you fool! Go away!  
Tori: Yup you are! (Points at him and he turns to the size of a mouse) HAHA! Now you will come with me! (I pick him up and put him in my pocket)  
Inuyasha: What the hell! How 'd ya do that??!?!  
Tori: Because I'm special! That's also why your outfit is now purple!!(his outfit suddenly goes purple)  
Inuyasha: What turn it back now...and make me taller again! Stupid girl!  
Tori: Ha and it's Thursday too!(eye twiches a little)  
Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean?  
Tori: You shall never know! Wow you really look bad in purple!  
Inuyasha: Well I still have my sword! I'll hack your leg off! Goes to grab sword What!?!? Where'd it go!??!

Tori: No swords! (olds up a miniature tetsuiga)WHAAAHAAAHAAAHAA(one eye starts twitching again)

Inuyasha: God! How the hell are you doing all this you know you have some serious issues! (Inuyasha sits down in pocket and suddenly the color of his outfit turns back to red)

Tori: Well at least you don't look weird anymore! (I reach in my pocket and pat him on the head with my index finger then pick him up and put him on my shoulder)

Inuyasha: Great now I've been reduced to something like Myoga! Darn. (Starts braiding my hair) Well I guess this will occupy me.... I don't want to try to climb down and risk falling to my death.

Tori: Good! You shall stay with me!

Inuyasha: Whatever! (Gets done with one braid and starts on another)

Tori: (starts walking down the stairs to where the basement is) lalala... ummm a jungle now is it. (Instead of the basement being there a giant jungle was there) Whooooooo tree climbing time! Inuyasha: stands up from braiding I thought you were hungry and looking for your grandma! Tori: I am! Wait! How'd you know that!?! (Picks him up in hand and looks at him)

Inuyasha: Did you think I couldn't hear all of what you were saying from a few yards away even if it was through walls with these ears?

Tori: Well-

Inuyasha: Well I can these are some powerful ears here! I could have probably heard you a mile away, maybe more! He says this very proudly and full of him self then sits back down, (I put him back on my shoulder and then starts braiding my hair again)Plus I'm hungry too! Do you think I was eating those grapes for fun! I really don't like grapes!  
Tori: Oh OK!  
(I turn around and we are trudging through the trees and thick tall  
grass and suddenly hear a cackling voice laugh)  
Cackling voice: Bwaaahahaaahaaaaaa! Fly my pretties! Fly! (You see  
many red haired winged flying monkeys with fez hats fly from the trees  
and the loud cackling continues)  
Tori: The monkeys!!!! Take me with you! (The entire fleet of monkeys  
pass overhead humming the oompaloompa song) ...Strange. I say slowly  
Well then let's get going to the kitchen!  
Inuyasha: Thank god! (Falls over backwards and takes a nap,  
We make our way through the field and back up the stairs and turn the  
corner to the kitchen and see some one who is turned around who looks  
like my grandma)  
Tori: Grandma! I am hungry! (Grandma person turns around, but  
then looks at me and magically turns into GIRR from Invader Zim)  
GIRR: PIGGYS!!!!!! Piggys start raining from the kitchen ceiling   
Tori: What have you done to Evelyn... wait who is Evelyn? I meant  
grandma! (Smiles stupidly, Inuyasha wakes up, and GIRR disappears)  
Inuyasha: Food? (Rubs his eyes)  
Tori: Oh yeah, the fridge is right here! (Presents the fridge  
like the lady on wheel of fortune, and you hear the type of music you  
hear when someone wins a game)  
Inuyasha (yells in my ear): OPEN IT NOW!!! FOOD NOW!!!  
Tori: (opens the fridge and more winners music plays)WHERE IS  
THE MUSIC COMING FROM!!! Anyway...ooooooo lots of food! (There's a whole  
bunch of yummy looking foods in the fridge.)  
Inuyasha: (Jumps onto a nearby shelf that was about 2 inches  
away from him and starts nibbling on a leg of lamb. Then I start  
eating some spaghetti noodles I find)  
Both Inuyasha and Tori: This is pretty good! Yummm!  
(We both finish and then sit on the kitchen floor, when he sits  
down Inuyasha goes back to normal size)  
Inuyasha: Ha girl now I can kill you!!!  
Tori: Why?  
Inuyasha: I don't know ... I guess I'll help you find your grandma, plus  
I need to find my friends.  
Tori: You mean Miroku and Sango and Kagome and Shippo and them!?!?!?!  
Inuyasha: Yeah... wait how'd you know their names?!?!  
Tori: Because I'm a fallen vampire person ... but actually just 'cause I  
felt like it.(smiles a really big stupid smile)  
Inuyasha: Well you make no sense ... but then again neither does Kagome  
at times.  
Tori: K then. (looks around room suspiciously)  
Inuyasha: Anything the matter?  
Tori: They're coming!  
Inuyasha: Who?!?!  
Tori: The midget elves!  
(suddenly...)

YOU SHALL FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!MWHAHAHAHA -Tori'


End file.
